


Life in Wakanda with Bucky Barnes

by MythBuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Smut, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBuff/pseuds/MythBuff
Summary: What would life with Bucky Barnes, the white wolf, be in Wakanda? (A Headcanon)





	Life in Wakanda with Bucky Barnes

**First Time:**

  * You knew Bucky as a mere acquaintance. But beyond that, the endless stories that you heard from Steve made you eager to meet the man.
  * Bucky had no idea who you were since you were a new recruit to the Avengers.
  * Just like Bucky, you decided to move to Wakanda upon T’challa and Steve’s persuasion after the mindnumbing mission you had gone with the both of them.
  * Shuri was kind enough to show you where you were going to live which was near to Bucky house as well.
  * After Shuri left, you changed into the traditional Wakandan clothes and stepped out of your hut, only to meet the gaze of THE James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.
  * And damn did he freeze like a deer in headlights when he saw you
  * You instantly tensed up the minute he began to walk away from you because damn did he look a greek god.
  * But you didn’t know that the reason Bucky went away from you was that he had no idea how to interact with such an attractive dame.
  * Bucky and you would always run into each other unintentionally, or that’s what either of you assumed
  * But finally got the guts to talk to you upon Shuri’s persuasion
  * and he did that thing again:
  * _He froze and stuttered._
  * “He froze like a deer in headlights, our very own white wolf, just like you brother”
  * “Oh Shuri you have no idea how it feels”
  * Realizing his starting problem you helped him out
  * “You’re James aren’t you?”
  * “Wh-what, how do you know me?”
  * “Our very own star-spangled boy of course, who else?”



**Friendship:**

  * Ever since then for the next couple of days, Bucky would talk to you standing by the lake. For a minimum of five minutes.
  * Because let’s face it, he was scared.
  * Scared of doing something he’s never done before: getting to know an exquisite woman like you.
  * And the best part was you didn’t mind the short-lived meetings every day
  * _As long as you saw him_
  * Until one-day he gathered up the courage to expand this small, budding friendship:
  * “Would you like to meet my goats?”
  * “Sure!”
  * And he went on and on, introducing all of his seven goats patiently to you. The ways his eyes lit up every time he told their names gave you happy jitters in your heart. It was too difficult to stop blushing.
  * “This one is Steve because this was my first goat ever”
  * “And this one is Sam because, you know, he’s a jerk…but I love him.”
  * And at one point few of the goats, especially the ones named Natasha and Scott kept scuttling around you which made you coo and play with them even more.
  * _Which also made Bucky fall harder for you even more_
  * “So James-”
  * “Bucky”
  * “What?”
  * “Call me Bucky, doll.”



**Attraction:**

  * Safe to say at least, Bucky no longer ensured that the meetings would last more than five minutes.
  * They’d last for the whole day.
  * Bucky wanted to take you to the Wakandan Market since you were always pampered by Shuri to ensure you were supplied with whatever that was needed.
  * Your breath completely stopped when you saw Bucky.
  * Geared up in the Red Wakandan robe along with the scarf that covered his left arm fashionably.
  * With that goddamn rough stubble and his man bun.
  * How did he do it?? With? One? Arm?
  * All you could think of was how you wanted to stroke your fingers along the strands of his gorgeous hair and how his beard would feel on your-
  * “Shall we?” He asked by extending
  * Now it was your turn to freeze like a deer in headlights.
  * “Y-yes”
  * In the market, you ran around like a child seeing a supermarket for the first time. So many artisans selling so many things. Your eyes lit up at every shop amidst the busy crowd.
  * But Bucky didn’t mind the crowd, all of his attention was on you. The way your hair moved and the way your eyes lit up whenever you saw something that interested you extremely.
  * He even noticed how she completely wrapped arms around his right arm, gripping it harder whenever she was excited.
  * And he loved it. Made him proud rather
  * But at one point she rushed off without warning him, which made him worry intensely.
  * Only to return with a handful of plums.
  * “I overheard you reprimanding Sam yesterday of how he ate all your plums.”
  * He doesn’t know how to respond and unfortunately ends up staring. Again.
  * “Bucky.exe has stopped working brother.”
  * “Oh leave the man alone Shuri”
  * You would pop into his hut sometimes, helping him with some daily chores
  * It felt so domestic and pure, one could get used to this he wondered.



**The first move:**

  * In the evening, you and bucky decided to have a bonfire set up
  * With enough fruits and food, both of you began indulging in stories of the past, showing each other how vulnerable you can become
  * While Bucky spoke about his literal fall and HYDRA, you spoke about the abusive mission that you had to endure with Steve and T’challa.
  * “Nothing can ever hurt you now Doll, you’re here with me now”
  * “And I, with you Bucky”
  * And involuntarily both of you pulled in together…for a hug.
  * Your sensations went wild when he buried his nose between your hair and neck, which made you stroke his wavy hair.
  * After some time, you realized his breathing became uniform and you decided to lean down.
  * _The white wolf has gone to sleep_
  * The next day, bucky woke up entangled between your arms on the grass.
  * The Bonfire ceased and the sun was up
  * You looked so peaceful.
  * He slowly removed his right arm underneath your body, only to move the strands of hair blocking your face.
  * _She’s too serene_
  * _Too beautiful_
  * _Too good for you Bucky._
  * He knew it right then and there as the first set of the sun’s rays fell on the both of them.
  * She is the one.
  * Waking up the next day and not finding him next to you made you a tad bit sad, especially since you couldn’t spot him the whole day.
  * The WHOLE DAY.
  * It was extremely disheartening, maybe thinking something went extremely wrong last night after the beautiful moment you both shared
  * Until you finally found him babbling to all of his goats at night
  * And he stopped the minute he saw you
  * And the conversation became too angsty, asking him where he was the whole day
  * and damn Bucky was shit scared since you looked so regal and scary under the moonlight.
  * And in the slip of his tongue:
  * “I don’t have to always tell you my whereabouts Y/N”
  * That stung your soul like a wasp
  * “Did anything mean to you yesterday?”
  * He panicked like a lost child, seeing tears streaming down your cheek.
  * And came over to you, tugging you closer, his right arm wiping away those tears
  * “Everything, doll. Every single minute meant more to me than you think”
  * Both of your gazes are on each other’s lips
  * And you’re too eager to make the first move
  * And you do.
  * It wasn’t needy as you thought it was, but soo passionate
  * And gosh Bucky could taste the strawberry off your lips, and he wanted to bite those lips of yours
  * Only to be interrupted by the bleating of his goats, followed by the incessant giggles of you both
  * “Such a romantic first kiss Bucky”
  * “Tell me about it”



**The fluff domestic life:**

  * You couldn’t believe that both of you were actually a thing
  * Bucky quickly explained that the only reason that he avoided you that day was that he was nervous and felt he was out of your league.
  * “That’s so stupid Barnes. Stop thinking like your goats”
  * “Hey, not a word about my goats!”
  * T’challa and Shuri were so happy for the both of you were together now
  * And even helped to move into a slightly bigger house for the both of you
  * _and Bucky’s goats_
  * “Doll, they’re _ours_ now”
  * Both of you shared a bed, although Bucky was skeptical, especially because of his non-existent arm.
  * But you reassured him that didn’t matter. Always. 
  * Mornings became lazier, both of you always entangled in each other’s arms
  * “Good morning sleeping beauty”
  * And Bucky’s hoarse morning voice was a godsend gift
  * And if you didn’t nudge, he will pepper your face and neck with soft kisses, especially your sweet spot
  * and eventually, you’d give in sleepily, with a sloppy morning makeout session between the sheets
  * both of you would cook together although most of the time you ended up learning from him because clearly, he knew way better than you did
  * and breakfast, lunch, and dinner went by talking and getting to know each other more and more
  * Bucky would also teach you how to take care of his goats
  * “Steve and Scott are fine with anything but do not feed Natasha carrots for God’s sake”
  * And you just thought they were goats.
  * They’re family.
  * Bucky also flexed his muscles literally and would show how he could do one hand pushups.
  * And you would definitely take the opportunity to slide underneath his glorious torso because he would peck on your lips every time he came down
  * and your giggles would drive him crazy
  * Comforting each other’s nightmares and bad days
  * And whenever he would get phantom pain on his left arm, you’d massage it and coo sweet sweet words to relax him
  * “You’re going to be okay bucky, I promise”
  * Later in the evenings, Bucky would sometimes sit outside to watch the sunset
  * While you took the opportunity to french braid his hair and putting flowers wherever you could
  * “I could get used to this doll. Do this every day?”
  * “I’ll think about it”
  * Followed by Bucky chasing you around until you submit to him
  * And you eventually do and fortunately get tickled to death



##  ~~~

  * Sex was never brought up by Bucky though he did want to. He was just a bit hesitant due to his physicality.
  * But you on the other hand never saw it as a disability
  * You wanted Bucky. Wanted him _so bad._
  * Like whats not there to want? Great body, soft hair, a really cute ass.
  * There would be times when the sexual tension was so bad, you both had to leave the room. But alas, it was solved.
  * It was when you went by the lake surrounded by thick trees, you saw Bucky. An ethereal Bucky.
  * He was sitting on one of the branches, his legs spread in naked glory, his Blue Wakandan robe conveniently covering his manhood. 
  * Those thighs could kill you
  * The glorious ends of his hair were dripping with water onto his bare torso. He probably took a dip in the lake
  * You getting _turned on_ was an understatement because he looked like a fucking god
  * You whispered his name involuntarily and your brain was clouded with so much lust you had no idea what you were doing.
  * Bucky, on the other hand, was in the lake a few minutes back because he was hot and bothered thinking about you, and unfortunately had to take care of himself. 
  * Especially because you decided to wear your cute black tank top and shorts with a messy bun, teasing him every time you took a step.
  * He froze, again of all the times to freeze as he saw you coming towards him, her eyes clearly showcasing one emotion.
  * You looked up to him, your hands roaming his wet torso and you swore bucky choked.
  * “Doll you’re so good to me. Are- are you sure?”
  * “I want you so bad baby. So so bad.”
  * And all you had to do was jump onto his waist, and wrap your arms around his neck.
  * Both of you made love to each other for the first time near the lake and it was so hot (figuratively obv ;)
  * Bucky’s beard burn throughout your body
  * and he loved to hear those pretty lil moans of yours, making him hard instantly
  * and he was vocal too, and boy did it make you flip
  * especially when he whispered hoarsely into your ears
  * “beautiful girl”
  * “you feel so good doll”
  * “Harder baby” you’d moan 
  * and you both came screaming from your highs together. And ever since then, he’d try something every day
  * But he’s extremely vanilla
  * and has come to the conclusion that he loves loud sex
  * because why not.
  * Both of you would go down on each other whenever you both were stressed
  * He’d ask you every time if whatever he was doing okay and you didn’t mind.
  * Because you love this man too much.
  * Trailing your body down with sloppy kisses was his favorite. 
  * And you? You loved biting him.
  * You loved his thighs. And riding him every time was your kink.
  * “You’re a fucking goddess, doll”
  * And he could never decide if he was a boobs or an ass person
  * “Its hard baby. You do have great assets”
  * “I know it’s hard” you’d wink
  * His after sex care was spot on and you ended up cuddling him as always.
  * Angry sex happened like one time
  * Because you forgot to mention to Bucky that you were to spend the day with T’challa
  * some pieces of furniture broke but it was alright
  * But it ended up with both of you saying those three words for the first time to each other
  * “I can’t stay mad at you. I love you too much Y/N”
  * “Oh Bucky I love you too”
  * And you knew life in Wakanda couldn’t get better



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this hc! You can also find me on tumblr: fafulous.tumblr.com


End file.
